Tutorial (Oblivion)
Overview Prerequisites: None Quest Giver: Begins after character creation. Reward: Amulet of Kings Walkthrough Prison Break You begin in a cell in the Imperial Prison, with nothing more than some rags. When you approach the cell door, a Dark Elf in the next cell, Valen Dreth, will start insulting you; what he says will vary depending on your race and gender. Soon, Emperor Uriel Septim VII will arrive, escorted by three Blades. He remarks that he saw you in his dreams, and orders his blades not to hurt you, allowing you to follow them. They will open a secret passage in your cell, follow them inside. Even when they tell you to stay put, you can follow them through most sections of the sewer; they won't attack you except in self-defense. You will be ambushed several times by Mythic Dawn agents. Depending on the difficulty level you are playing on, the assassins may be quite strong in contrast to you, but generally they will not come after you specifically. Alternate Route Imperial Prison The Blades soon force you to stay behind by locking the door behind them. Off to the right, a section of the wall will crumble and two rats will come through. Kill them and proceed through the broken wall. Making your way through the cave, you will come across a few more rats. To the left, there will be a dead skeleton with some arrows, leather armor and some lockpicks. Next to it there is a leather shield, a bow and a sack with a few miscellaneous items. Also there will be a barrel, a chest and a crate each with some weapons and lockpicks. Towards the exit there is a dead goblin shaman with some magic scrolls and the key to the door. If you open the console and resurrect the skeleton or the goblin,they will 'attack' you,attack music will start but they will stand and look at you.Also,if you 'kill' them with a fireball,they will resurrect quickly in a funny way,this is a good way to train destruction.(This also happens if you do the same with the skeleton near the entance to the natural caverns,as they can be only killed with a weapon if resurrected.) Imperial Substructure In the next room there is another rat that should be easily disposed of and a chest with a weak potion of sorcery and iron armor. Through the next little path, you will come across three rats and a zombie. The zombie should deal with the rats, whilst the zombie shouldn't be much trouble for you. Just proceed through the next few rooms until you reach a door to the last area. Natural Caverns Follow the path down until you reach a goblin. If you want to be a sneaky character, this is a good place to practice a sneak attack. Kill the goblin and you'll find some ingredients and a mortar and pestle. You can mix them together to make a poison, useful for the next few rooms. Keep going until you reach a big room. You can find a lightning staff here among the other loot. To get out of the caves, continue down the next hall to the door. Reuniting with the Emperor Exiting the cave system, you will find yourself on a ledge above the ground to see the Emperor walking with his guards. As you approach the ledge they will be ambushed by a few more Mythic Dawn agents. After the agents are dead and you are down from the ledge, the Blades will draw their swords, contemplating killing you. The Emperor will insist that you are trust-worthy and should be allowed to follow. You will follow them through several chambers fighting more assassins, and finally reach a dead end. When the Blades realize that they have been led into a trap, they will instruct you to stay with the Emperor while they go kill off the assassins. The Emperor will tell you that he can go no further, and will give you the Amulet of Kings to take to Jauffre. After he has his say, a secret door will open up behind him and an assassin will cut him down. You are unable to move until the Emperor has slumped to the floor. This assassin is somewhat tougher than the others previously encountered, but Baurus will come make short work of him after he's finished in the other room. When everyone is dead, Baurus will approach you. He will give you a key to access the Sewers. Go through the secret passage and open a grate to the sewers. You will find yourself in the sewers filled with rats and goblins. None of these should present a challenge. Once through the sewers, you will reach a gate. This is your final chance to modify your choice of race, class, and/or birthsign. You cannot alter these after leaving the sewers. When you're sure about your character, activate the gate and choose: "Done-Leave Sewers". Notes * Upon the first ambush, Captain Renault will be killed, and will drop an Akaviri Katana. This is a much better weapon than anything else you'll find during this quest, so pick it up. Glenroy also drops one when he dies. The katanas will be returned to Baurus after you choose your class to be buried with Renault and Glenroy who both gave their lives protecting the Emperor. If you grow fond of the Katanas, Don't worry! Later in the Main Quest, You can join the Blades, and you get one, so you will get one later. *If you become injured, don't forget about your healing spell you are equipped with from the start of the game, as it is a very useful tool. *You may want to think about saving just before you exit the sewers for the last time. That way, if you want to create a new character, you can just load that save, instead of having to go through the entire tutorial again. *When you meet The Emperor and the Blades the second time, after they have killed the Assasins, if you do not have a torch equipped, Baurus will talk to you and give you a free torch, after you've chosen your birthsign. *Before The Emperor arrives at your cell, you can sneak around gaining experience. This is because Valen Dreth is very close by. Category:Quests in Oblivion